1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a stereoscopic image and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display method and apparatus capable of removing crosstalk generated in a stereoscopic liquid crystal display (LCD) device using liquid crystal shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D stereoscopic image techniques allow a viewer to feel the depth of an object using binocular parallax and are classified as a stereoscopic method using glasses and an autostereoscopic method using no glasses. The stereoscopic method displays a stereoscopic image by using liquid crystal shutter glasses that display different images to the left and right eyes of the viewer during a period of a frequency of 60 Hz. A stereoscopic image display apparatus using the liquid crystal shutter glasses alternately and rapidly displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image and alternately opens/closes a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter of liquid crystal shutter glasses.
In the stereoscopic image display apparatus using the liquid crystal shutter glasses, however, crosstalk is generated due to data holding characteristics of an LCD device and resulting in a left-eye image and a right-eye image being mixed in a single frame. This crosstalk makes the stereoscopic image display apparatus display wrong images to the left and right eyes of the viewer, thereby causing fatigue in the eyes of the viewer.